In many cases, advertising is low value because there is no indication that the product or service is needed. Frequent ads on the Internet, cold calls, and door-to-door sales serve as the initial contact with hopes of a future sale, but the likelihood of completing a sale is low based upon the blind initial contact. Ads on the Internet may be triggered when an individual searches, clicks, or otherwise indicates a need.
However, there are cases, where the individual may not even know that he has a need. For instance, if a tree in an individual's front yard has insect damage, but the individual may not notice or recognize the significance. In this instance, the individual may not be aware that his property is in need of maintenance and/or who would perform that maintenance. Additionally, no Internet ads are triggered to address that need.